Oathmaker
by Lucio O
Summary: When I got nothing but determination from your response, I saw potential. Swear an oath to me, and I will swear an oath to you. I'll be the first lord to bend the knee, and this dagger will be the symbol of our effort to make you king.


**Oathmaker**

* * *

 _ **Six Years Ago**_

The sky was a deep as an abyss. The moon left us until overmorrow. The floor, devoid of color was fresh—as fresh as currently stepped on snow can get.

It has been almost 16 winters since my birth. My father, who left to never return, gave me a dagger. One who's blade matched this sky above me, with a single bold ruby in the hilt. Shockingly, it hasn't ever gotten a name.

Under this pale leafless tree, I was waiting for someone. Someone three years my junior. Someone I've known all of his life.

* * *

As he came into view, I see the features reminiscent of my own but softer. Other's have found it weird. The fact he and I had no blood relations. That mattered none to us though, We've chosen this bond. Our words, our experiences so far, only vitalizing its strength.

"Yami," he called. He seemed out of breath, like every time his short stature has to trek through the fresh fallen snow.

"Hey, Yugi. I'm glad you didn't decide to just leave me here," I said, smiling.

"You know I wouldn't do that," he said. "Despite the fact I am still not tall enough to get through this stupid snow with ease."

I laughed as he kicked the snow in annoyance.

"I can always carry you back," I said teasingly. His eyes widened in embarrassment.

"No! You know that the other boys laughed at me last time," he shot back quickly. I ruffled his hair.

"You think of other's opinion way too much, Yugi," I often told him this.

"Well, I have to if I wish to be king," A response I often got. One I've been gradually feel I should take more seriously.

"Getting every lady and lord to acknowledge you would be an uphill battle, you know that right," I press it, not because I don't believe he has what it takes, but because I wish to know if the resolve is there.

"Yami, everything in this place is an uphill battle for me. I'm always at a disadvantage," he came closer. "But in spite of it all, I will become King of the Winterlands."

Determination was blatant in those amethysts. I could see him standing here, not as an aspiring boy of a lesser noble house, but as a king worth the title. It makes me want that to happen, to actualize it.

* * *

"Then I will help to get you there. Every step of the way," I said, matching his determination. "But you must make an oath to me."

"An oath," he asked. I nodded.

"If you become King of the Winterlands, you'd fight. You'd fight until you had nothing left. You'd fight until you had nothing left to give to the people," It was a risky oath, but its reward wouldn't be for naught.

He thought for a second before nodding. "I will take that oath, and if I break it, I shall pay it with my life," I was taken aback but understood the sentiment. "And now, you will take an oath for me."

"I expected nothing else," I replied.

"If I become King of the Winterlands, you'd fight with me. Fight until you had nothing left to give to the people. To be my most loyal subject. To never scheme against me. To never lie to me. To never betray me," his voice was unwavering. Strong.

"I will take that oath, and if broken, will pay with my life." I said.

"That settles it then, right," he asked. A bright idea popped into my head, so I shook it.

"I have an even greater idea." I pulled out the blade, knelt, bowed, and raise my head as I presented to him.

"This blade is the last thing my father gave me before departing. It is nameless, but to symbolize my oath, I will give it to you," I said.

He took the blade, and examined it. "Beautiful," he whispered, a finger traced its edge, bleeding at it's sharpness. A couple drops fell to the snow. "Nameless? Then, to symbolize my oath to you, I name this blade in your namesake— _Darkness_."

 _The road to keeping those oaths would be long, but we had the determination to make it a reality._

* * *

A.N:

Hey hey, I'm back again today! A prequel oneshot to Oathkeeper, how it started. Perhaps if I'm feeling it, I'll shoot out more. Review if ya liked it. I thought I'd clarify who is who if the hint I left in before wasn't strong enough to distinguish.

–Lucio


End file.
